


妖精（九）

by huanxi



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanxi/pseuds/huanxi
Kudos: 4





	妖精（九）

肖赞对于阿云嘎是有愧疚的。  
他利用了阿云嘎对自己的爱，肖赞踟蹰一会儿决心还是把一切说清楚。  
“我马上出去，让他等我一会儿。”

话音未落阿云嘎推门进了休息室，“赞赞，我有很重要的事要跟你说。”  
“嘎子哥…”肖赞起身看着眼前风尘仆仆的人，一身简单的装扮，鸭舌帽和口罩神秘兮兮，“今天你不是来参加盛典的吗？”  
“赞赞，你今天必须跟我走”阿云嘎上前就拽着肖赞想走。  
肖赞吃痛挣扎，“哥…你冷静些，我跟你解释…”  
“我们时间来不及了，快跟我走”阿云嘎几乎将肖赞拖行。  
“哥，盛典马上要开始了。我走不了。”肖赞努力想让阿云嘎冷静下来。  
“你知不知道陆松乔有多可怕！”阿云嘎声音陡然升高，“赞赞，你先跟我走……”

“这位先生，你要带我的男朋友去哪儿？”陆松乔皮笑肉不笑地盯着纠缠的两人。  
肖赞心跳漏了一拍，陆松乔什么时候来的，眼前的一切又该怎么解释。气氛剑拔弩张，两个男人怒目而视。  
“先生，我男朋友好像不愿意跟你走。”陆松乔一把拽过肖赞，阿云嘎死死地捏住他的手。  
再这样僵持下去难免会对阿云嘎不利，陆松乔虽然对自己予给予求但那些残忍的手段肖赞也是听说过的。  
“嘎子哥想带我出去透透气呢”肖赞笑靥如花，对上陆松乔那双狠厉的眼睛却不由得后背发凉，“不过哥，盛典马上开始了，你先去忙吧。”  
阿云嘎瞪了瞪陆松乔，又看了看肖赞，轻声附耳：“保护好自己，不要相信他。”

阿云嘎离开后，助理和保镖退去，休息室陷入了窒息的沉默，空气好像在两人间被凝固住了。  
陆松乔青着脸一眼不发，肖赞滴溜溜转着眼睛心虚得紧。  
“过来”半晌，陆松乔打破这要命的沉默。  
肖赞一把被拉进沙发坐到陆松乔的腿上，“我不知道你今天回来……”  
陆松乔一口咬住肖赞微启的下唇，不带一丝怜惜地研磨着，贪婪地吮吸着他口中的每一丝津液，肖赞用力想要挣脱却被死死地扣在怀里，直到口腔中充斥满血腥味。  
“出血了……”肖赞摸着下唇抬眼，一脸的楚楚可怜，无辜又无害的模样，他自己不知道这副模样有多娇  
捏起他的下巴，陆松乔逼肖赞正视自己的眼睛，“他跟你说什么了？”  
“没有说什么，刚到你就来了”肖赞知道陆松乔这会儿的心里憋着火，又怕他们两个人的事波及到无辜。  
肖赞低头把玩着陆松乔的领带，一脸娇俏地笑，“不要生气喽，生气会变丑喔。”陆松乔将肖赞锁在怀里，这个人一撒娇自己的心就软成了一滩烂泥，世界上哪有人肯生他的气，只想让他一辈子被拷死在自己怀里，别人连看也是觊觎。  
陆松乔吻住肖赞的唇，又缠绵往下游走，脖颈、锁骨、乳头。纯白的衬衫被扯开，轻轻咬那俏立的红豆，舌头舔舐打转。  
“唔…痒”肖赞本就敏感，陆松乔的舌头又用力撩拨着他  
“不要……不行，盛典马上开始了……”肖赞手插入陆松乔的发丛，一边舒服地浑身发软，一边理智告诉他还要工作。  
陆松乔把肖赞的腿打开放在自己身上，手绕过腰部去摸肖赞的臀部，湿哒哒的水充满密穴，手指轻轻一戳就进去了，温暖的肠壁包裹着中指。  
“唔……”肖赞察觉到异物入倾，却被陆松乔吻得意乱情迷，死死地锁在怀里，“不行的，不行的……”  
第二根、第三根，肖赞的喘息愈来愈急，一双丹凤眼眼尾红了个透。陆松乔抽出湿淋淋的手指，“宝贝，你都湿透了，还说不行。”肖赞羞的无处躲避，面色潮红地瞪了陆松乔一眼。后穴中手指抽出让他生理性地空虚，下意识地蹭着陆松乔。  
肖赞的反应让陆松乔很满意，沾满津液的手插入肖赞的口中，不停地抽插，直到肖赞两眼迷蒙发软地摊在自己身上。解开皮带，陆松乔在肖赞的蜜穴处摩擦，巨大的性器一点一点被粉红的小穴包裹住。汗水和着泪水交杂在一起，陆松乔掐着肖赞的腰部，一下顶到了最深处。滚烫的性器被肠壁包裹住，里面软的像一滩水，“啊…”肖赞双眼几乎失焦，扬起修长的脖颈，发出舒服的呻吟。  
陆松乔将肖赞的双腿打开压成M状，不停地在他身下进出，囊袋拍打出激烈的声音。性器很快寻找到肖赞的敏感，每当那一点被击打肖赞的身体猛地紧缩，陆松乔一边咬抹着前边的红茱萸，一边不停地鞭挞着敏感点。肖赞呼吸滚烫，整个人被操的迷迷糊糊，张着的小嘴流出透明的津液，嘴里喃喃着“好舒服……好舒服……”  
陆松乔知道他快要高潮了，将肖赞整个抱起来，转过来如莲座般放在自己身上，性器在身体里转了一圈研磨过腺体，肖赞爽得直冲头皮，一边哭一边淫叫。陆松乔拍着肖赞雪白的臀峰，“宝贝，来，自己动。”肖赞正快高潮，身体每一个细胞都呐喊着继续，瞪着一双迷蒙的眼睛骑在陆松乔腰上。陆松乔恶作剧般地笑，肖赞又羞又急，努力用将自己的穴口去紧贴陆松乔的性器，却笨拙而生疏。肖赞眼尾发红，身体焦躁的像脱了水的鱼，却不得解渴。  
“赞赞不会…帮帮…帮帮”肖赞一双眼睛水雾弥漫，红彤彤地盯着陆松乔。像是一只被操弄傻了的兔子成了精  
陆松乔感觉下身又涨硬了一圈，一把掐住肖赞的耻骨，用力往下一按，又半抱起肖战，重重地按下。滚烫的性器抵达最深处的花心，肖赞瞳孔微张，双腿发直，从脚趾到天灵盖发颤。  
“谁是老公？”陆松乔钳住肖赞的下巴。  
“陆松乔…”肖赞茫然地张着嘴。  
“你只让谁操？”陆松乔拔高音量，加快抽插的速度。  
肖赞被快感支配着大脑，茫然地重复着“陆松乔…陆松乔……”  
“啊……”滚烫的热流刺激着花心，肖赞发出尖叫，双眼迷蒙地瘫软在陆松乔怀里沉沉睡去。陆松乔抚摸着肖赞精致的五官，对着那张满足的睡颜执拗地重复着：“你是我的，你是我的。”

你是我的  
只属于我  
我等这一天已经太久，你，只属于我。

“先生，事情都处理好了。”   
“啪”陆松乔转身，凛冽的巴掌扇在管家脸上。  
“肖赞身边那几个保镖处理了，再有下次，你也滚蛋。”  
“是，先生。”  
陆松乔皱着眉，“那三个人留着也是祸端，想办法处理干净了。”  
“可是，先生，那个阿云嘎是公众人物，可能不好下手。”  
陆松乔盯着管家战战兢兢的脸，一字一句，“那就让他滚的远远的。”  
“让他，永远不能回国。”


End file.
